


Keeping Warm

by starman



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Romance, Sex In A Cave, Sexual Content, Slash, really just an excuse for naked cuddling followed by sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starman/pseuds/starman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Their escape had been an ostensible success, all limbs and other organs remaining the property of their original owners despite the best attempts of some irate and extremely unreasonable guards. But the TARDIS had been taken back to the fort, and the driving rain, rapidly darkening night, and prospect of ceremonial dismemberment on the alters of the various local deities they had apparently offended, had led them to take refuge in the dense woods until morning." </i>
</p><p>Jamie is wet and cold. Kilts aren't made for cold weather. Naked cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

Their escape had been an ostensible success, all limbs and other organs remaining the property of their original owners despite the best attempts of some irate and extremely unreasonable guards. But the TARDIS had been taken back to the fort, and the driving rain, rapidly darkening night, and prospect of ceremonial dismemberment on the alters of the various local deities they had apparently offended, had led them to take refuge in the dense woods until morning.

Jamie and the Doctor huddled in the comparable shelter of a shallow cave, scavenged branches of the local equivalent of pine trees serving as makeshift camouflage, insulation and blankets. A fire would have been suicidal, and any attempt at starting one pointless given the near freezing downpour that had drenched them and everything else as they ran.

As the adrenaline drained from Jamie, the weight of exhaustion and the elements finally hit the boy. Scotland did not get this cold. He pulled his knees to his chest as the Doctor pulled the last of the branches into place on top of them and settled next to him, putting an arm around the boy.

The Doctor felt so warm, and Jamie curled closer even as he realized how much cooler than him the Doctor normally felt. He gave a convulsive shiver, finding suddenly that he could not stop shaking, and the Doctor gasped as he realized how cold the boy had become.

"My word! You're absolutely freezing!" Kilts are not ideally designed for cold weather at the best of times, and the boy was soaking wet. Jamie didn't answer, pressing close and trying so hard to stop shivering.

Then he felt hands on his freezing shirt, gasping as it was pushed up and over his head. The Doctor pulled back and removed his own soaked shirt and pants, leaving him in only his shorts.

"Jamie, you're freezing. Please, trust me, you have to get out of this wet clothing." He nodded, curling desperately back against the Doctor's warm form as he was pulled close, trembling, not only from cold now. He felt hands lowered to unfasten his kilt, and buried his face against the Doctor's shoulder as he was stripped.

Jamie bit back a whimper as the Doctor held him. He told himself it was only the cold that made him shiver, it was only the Doctor's wonderful, beautiful warmth that felt so good. The warm arms were around him. The warm chest pressed against his. The warm breath against his neck, the warm legs he curled against - and the warm legs that curled against him. The cold eased, and he sighed softly, slid his arms around the Doctor's waist, and pressed close.

The Doctor's hand slid down his ribs, and Jamie did whimper, and suddenly panicked, as errant anatomy responded to this attention. He pushed back, eyes wide, frightened, until the Doctor caught him, a strong arm at his waist. For a long moment they lay, the Doctor's hand resting on Jamie's hip as he looked at the trembling boy. Finally a hand slid into the boy's hair, pressing his face up to meet warm blue eyes. Jamie watched him. Then the boy's hand rose, touching the Doctor's face, pulling him down, kissing him gently.

Jamie gasped in relief as the Doctor bent to meet him, returning the kiss, and the arm at his waist pulled him back against the warm, solid form. Finally breaking contact for air, arms around him again, he hid his face against his friends' shoulder. The Doctor was so warm, so good, and he was so cold.

Warm hands ran along his body, rubbing warmth back into frigid skin - arms, chest, legs. Soft sounds he couldn't control escaped, as warmth returned and slow heat built inside. He flushed deeply as his body responded, pressed against the Doctor.

"Doctor? _Oh!_ "

Lips pressed against the pulse at the base of his neck; he arched with a soft cry, and felt the Doctor smile against his skin. "It's alright, Jamie." Hands strayed more intimately, up his thigh, pulling him more firmly against his friend. The boy began to tremble again, even as heat seemed to radiate from his body, lines of fire following the Doctor's hands.

A line of kisses up his neck, burning, and Jamie clung to the Doctor, to the comforting familiarity of his friend's arms, his shoulder, his voice, as a rough male hand slid between his legs in a manner with which he was not familiar at all. Brief panic again as the Doctor shifted, a knee pressed between his legs, spreading them as his hand slid up a trembling thigh. Then a warm hand cupped his balls, rolling them gently, and sharp pleasure shook Jamie until he cried out and thrust against the Doctor, instinct and raw, desperate need for his friend's touch overriding all else. The arm around him tightened, and he could hear the affectionate laughter in the Doctor's voice as the hand slid up, gripping his shaft tightly, his thumb gliding over the sensitive head, white-hot and perfect and oh god _oh god!_

"Relax, my boy. I have you." The arm at his hip held him still with quiet strength, and the Doctor worked him with slow intensity until Jamie writhed and gasped, achingly hard and nearly sobbing with pleasure and desperate need. Slick with pre-cum, fingers slid around him, attacking raw, over-sensitized flesh, sparks and fire radiating until finally a deep trembling grew, burning, consuming him and exploding as he shouted the Doctor’s name, again and again as waves of pleasure crashed over him, and Jamie collapsed into his friend’s arms, keen after-shocks still shaking him. He lay, warm on his friend’s chest, as the world slowly reformed.

The Doctor watched Jamie as he lay gasping. The boy was beautiful. His eyes still tightly shut, lips parted, face wet, warm and limp and as thoroughly debauched as was possible for the young man. The Doctor stroked his hair, his back, grabbing a discarded shirt and wiping them down as Jamie recovered.

Jamie became aware of the arms around him again, and shifted, turning against the Doctor’s body, kissing his chest before pulling back to hesitantly look him in the eye again, suddenly incongruously shy.

He grinned at the kind, affectionate look he received. “Hell of a way t’ warm me up,” he teased with mock bravado, then his expression softened. “You knew I wanted this.” A whisper, a statement, not a question. Arms tightened around him. “I had an idea, yes.” A smile. “I’m glad I was right.”

Jamie shifted, and heard the Doctor gasp. Jamie’s grin took on an edge. He shifted again, more purposefully now, pressing a warm thigh against the Doctor’s still prominent hardness, delighted at the response it elicited. The Doctor still wore his shorts, and Jamie thought suddenly that this was terribly unfair.

He leaned forward to kiss the Doctor again, hands running down his body. The Doctor drew a surprised breath, on the verge of speaking, before Jamie’s hands slid under fabric and he suddenly became incapable. Looking almost impish, Jamie’s hand found its mark and began to move. He watched in awe as the Doctors eyes slid shut, as his touch made his friend gasp and squirm. The Doctor moaned his name and Jamie kissed him passionately, his grip tightening, until the Doctor trembled and thrust, crying out, and collapsed against him.

They lay together, exhausted, overwhelmed, in the dark, as the sound of the rain surrounded them again. A slow double heartbeat and a rapid single one, deep thudding in both their ears.


End file.
